


Better Than He Deserves

by valda



Series: The Deaths of Supreme Leader Snoke [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Death, Kylux-Style Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren decide that a long, slow death is in order for Supreme Leader Snoke.





	Better Than He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



> Originally posted on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/167887230928/what-if-hux-and-ren-find-a-way-to-incapacitate) in response to a Snoke death prompt. fundamentalparticle asked: What if Hux and Ren find a way to incapacitate Snoke long enough to tip him into the Pit of Carkoon?

“A thousand years, you say?” Armitage asked.

Kylo smiled. “Yes. ‘A new definition of pain and suffering,’ or so I was told.”

“Does the creature somehow extend the lives of those who don’t live that long?”

“You know, that’s a good question. I never asked. He’ll be slowly digested until he dies, in any case.”

“Fair enough.” Armitage gazed down into the sarlacc’s maw; a few tentacles had stirred at the sound of their approaching transport. “Shall we?”

“Together?” Kylo asked, and Armitage nodded. Their hands met on the control lever, and together they pulled it back. The floor of the cargo bay behind them yawned open; Supreme Leader Snoke’s unconscious form plummeted directly into the pit.

“I broke his legs,” Armitage said. “Just in case.”

“Good thinking,” Kylo said. “I broke his arms.”

Below them, the sarlacc let out a long, satisfied belch.


End file.
